wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krwawe Anioły
Krwawe Anioły (ang. Blood Angels), jeden z pierwszych dwudziestu Legionów Kosmicznych Marines. Prymarchą Legionu jest Sanguinius, prawdopodobnie najwspanialszy pośród synów Imperatora. Znani są ze swojego zamiłowania do rozlewu krwi, niezwykłej odwagi i gotowości dla poświęcenia. Historia Zakonu Prymarchowie Kamieniem węgielnym imperialnych wierzeń są związane z setkami tysięcy światów legendy. Chociaż podawane szczegóły się od siebie różnią, powszechnie uznaje się, że tysiące lat temu''' Imperator Ludzkości''' żył na Terze. Jego potężne czyny zjednoczyły ludzką rasę w duchowym złotym wieku, a legendy o jego wielkości zostały rozpowszechnione w całej galaktyce przez niezliczone stulecia. Gdy Imperator był u szczytu swojej potęgi był praktycznie wszechmocny. Jednak mimo to nie mógł być obecny wszędzie na raz i światło jego potęgi nie mogło rozproszyć mroku, który czaił się w zakątkach galaktyki. I tak Imperator utworzył Prymarchów - synów ze swojej świętej krwi, wzorów ludzkości, którzy mieli rozprzestrzenić jego wizję ludzkości po galaktyce. Każdy z tych nowo narodzonych dzieci miało się stać w przyszłości dowódcami, wojownikami których wielkość temperował spokój i mądrość. Nie ma zapisków jak to się stało dokładnie, lecz faktem jest, że Prymarchowie zostali rozrzuceni po galaktyce. Teorie głoszą, że byli oni wciąż w inkubatorach, w sekretnym laboratorium położonym na Lunie (bądź w tajnych katakumbach w Himalajach). Imperator pomimo przeciwności losu kontynuował swoją pracę i z genów swoich zaginionych synów utworzył genetycznie udoskonalonych wojowników - Kosmicznych Marines Adeptus Astartes. Byli to najdoskonalsi wśród żołnierzy, każdy miał być wzorowany na swoim Prymarsze. Utworzono 20 Legionów dla dwudziestu zaginionych wodzów, których Imperator poprzysiągł odnaleźć. Jednym z nich był Legion IX. Zjednoczenie i Wielka Krucjata Podobnie jak reszta, IX. Legion powstał w ostatnich latach Epoki Walk. Imperator zjednoczył do tej pory skłócone frakcje na Terze, co nie było końcem, lecz początkiem jego wizji zjednoczenia całej Ludzkości, a nie tylko jednego świata czy Systemu Solar. Zbudował więc armię z genów zaginionych synów. Wiedział, że są niezbędni, albowiem na drodze do zjednoczenia stali despoci, xenos i Demony. Rozpoczęła się Wielka Krucjata. Imperator podbijał kolejne światy i z czasem odnajdywał swoich synów. Po odnalezieniu Sanguiniusa na Baalu, ten połączył się ze swoimi synami i razem podbijali galaktykę ku chwale Imperatora. Prymarcha walczył u Jego boku, jako honorowy gwardzista, dumny mogąc walczyć dla swojego stwórcy. Dzięki ognistemu temperamentowi, Krwawe Anioły, szybko zyskały reputację straszliwych przeciwników i doskonałych sił szturmowych, w czym rywalizowali z Ogarami Wojny, później znanymi jako Pożeracze Światów. Tylko dzięki Sanguiniusowi, który potrafił temperować ich głód do walki, nie stali się berserkami, takimi jak synowie Angrona. Podczas gdy większość z jego braci walczyła dla czystej przyjemności, Sanguinius walczył, by ufundamentować złotą erę pokoju u rozwoju, wierząc w wizję Imperatora. Tak się nie stało. Herezja Horusa Wodzony szeptami synów Lorgara, mrocznych istot osnowy, swoją amibicjom i mrocznymi wizjami,[[Horus| Horus Luperkal]], Mistrz Wojny i najukochańszy z synów Imperatora zbuntował się i rozpoczął największą oraz najkrwawszą wojnę domową w historii ludzkości, jeśli nie galaktyki - Herezję Horusa. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom i wpływom przekonał połowę Legionów do zdrady. Praktycznie połowa armii Imperium zwróciła się przeciwko Władcy Ludzkości. Krwawe Anioły jako jedni z pierwszych musieli walczyć z Demonami Chaosu. Nigdy nie zdradzili Imperatora i wraz ze swoim Prymarchą ruszyli ku Terze, by wesprzeć Go w walce ze Zdrajcami. Stając na czele Lojalistycznych sił starał się spowalniać Horusa. Rywalizacja z Pożeraczami Światów osiągneła maksimum, gdy oboje bracia stanęli po dwóch stronach barykady. Ich walki były jednymi z najkrwawszych podczas konfliktu. Powiada się, że Horus nienawidził i najbardziej bał się ze swoich braci właśnie Sanguniusa i wiele razy próbował go powstrzymać bądź zgładzić, nim ten mógł dotrzeć do Terry. Wszystkie plany nie powiodły się i ten dotarł do kolebki ludzkości. Imperator otoczony swoimi wiernymi wojownikami mógł tylko obserwować, jak Jego wielkie dzieło zamienia się w ruinę. Anioł prowadził obronę samego Pałacu i pomimo wielu okropności nie poddał się. Wraz z Imperialnymi Pięściami, wielkimi aczkolwiek znacznie mniejszymi od wroga siłami Armii Imperialnej i Adeptus Custodes. Legion Białych Szram na czele z Jaghatai Khanem (Niechaj Błogosławione będzie Jego imię) prowadziły rajdy na pozycje Zdrajców i uniemożliwiały kolejne desanty nowych sił w okolicy samego Pałacu. Nadszedł moment ostatecznego starcia - Imperator, Sanguinius, Rogal Dorn, grupa Custodes i najlepsi marines teleportowała się na Barkę Wojenną, Mściwego Ducha, flagowca Mistrza Wojny. Według legend, osamotniony Prymarcha Krwawych Aniołów miał pierwszy dotrzeć na mostek, gdzie Horus próbował go przekabacić na swoją stronę. Ten jednak się nie poddał, choć nie mógł wygrać. Nawet w pełni sił (a trzeba zaznaczyć, że po wielu dniach walk i rannach zadanych przez Demony) nie mógła stawić czoła wzmocnionego mocami Chaosu Horusem. Jego śmierć musiała być straszliwa i poczuli to wszyscy pośród jego synów, albowiem łączyła sich specjalna więź z Prymarchą. Jednak jego śmierć nie poszła na marne, bowiem naruszył on pancerz Mistrza Wojny, co pomogło go pokonać Imperatorowi. Następstwa Herezja na zawsze odmieniła Imperium - Imperator spoczął na Złotym Tronie i nie mógł już rządzić ludzkością jak dawniej. Pozostali żyjący Prymarchowie, tacy jak Rogal Dorn z Imperialnych Pięści czy Roboute Guilliman z Ultramarines musieli zaprowadzić porządek. Ten drugi stworzył Codex Astartes, który podzielił na liczące po 1000 marines Zakony. Krwawe Anioły przyjęły nauki Codeksu i po dziś dzień chronią Imperium. Kroniki Bohaterów Przekleństwo Przekleństwo jakie ciąży na Aniołach, spowodowane zostało zarówno dzięki kombinacji defektu ich ziarna genetycznego jak i psychicznemu echu strasznej śmierci Sanguiniusa. Każdy Krwawy Anioł (oraz wszystkie zakony sukcesorskie) jest obciążony tym mrocznym dziedzictwem i każdy prędzej czy później popadnie w otchłanie szaleństwa. W ciągu całej dziesięciotysięcznej historii zakonu tylko dwóm Kosmicznych Marines udało się uniknąć tego przerażającego losu - szefowi kronikarzy zakonu Mephistonowi oraz bratu Rafenowi (obaj dzięki pomocy Patriarchy). Czarny Gniew Krwawe Anioły i ich zakony sukcesorskie wciąż boleśnie odczuwają skutki strasznej śmierci Sanguiniusa. Czarny Gniew potrafi pchnąć w otchłanie szaleństwa każdego Marine obciążonego przekleństwem. Żaden zakonnik nigdy nie wie kiedy dopadnie go bezrozumna furia. A kiedy już się to stanie jest nieodwracalne. Ofiary są lokowane w Wieży Amareo, na ojczystym świecie Aniołów- Baal.thumb|260px|Taktyczny Marine Kompanii ŚmierciNie chcąc skazywać swoich braci na powolną śmierć w szaleństwie, Anioły sformowały specjalną jednostkę zwaną Kompanią Śmierci, w której służą wszyscy zakonnicy dotknięci przekleństwem. Kompania jest wysyłana do najbardziej niebezpiecznych, wręcz samobójczych zadań. W ten sposób każdy szalony Anioł może z honorem zginąć w bitwie,zabierając ze sobą do piekła paru wrogów Imperium Ludzkości. Kompania Śmierci wyróżnia się na polu bitwy nosząc pomalowane na czarno pancerze wspomagane. Dowódcami są kapłani, jedyni oficerowie Aniołów zdolni do porozumiewania się z oszalałymi braćmi. Czerwone Pragnienie Kolejnym efektem Czarnego Gniewu są wampiryczne skłonności, jakie niekiedy opanowują Anioły. Tzw. Czerwone Pragnienie objawia się silną żądzą wypicia krwi nieprzyjaciela. Jest to kolejny objaw ciążącego na Aniołach przekleństwa jaki został przekazany zakonom sukcesorskim, takim jak Anioły Sanguine, Rozdzieracze, Krwiopijcy. Tylko jeden zakon sukcesorski zdołał uniknąć klątwy- Lamenters. Nie wiadomo jak udało się to zrobić. Niestety zakon Lamentujących miał wyjątkowego pecha w bitwie i obecnie jest bliski całkowitego zniszczenia. 'Organizacja' Chociaż Krwawe Anioły zaadoptowały schemat organizacyjny zakonu zalecany przez Codex Astartes, istnieje kilka jego modyfikacji specyficznych dla tej właśnie formacji Adeptus Astartes. Anioły posiadają kilka jednostek nie spotykanych w innych zakonach (z wyjątkiem zakonów sukcesorskich takich jak Anioły Vermillionu, Anioły Sanguine, Anioły Encarmine, Krwiopijcy i Rozdzieracze). Warto też zauważyć, że zakon Krwiopijców stosuje heraldykę i znakowanie zalecane przez Codex Astartes, a nie tradycje Krwawych Aniołów, spełniając normy narzucone przez Ultramarines. Najbardziej godną zauważenia cechą zakonu jest znaczna liczba braci specjalizujących się w walce bezpośredniej. Przywilej wstąpienia do oddziałów szturmowych jest marzeniem każdego Anioła, gdyż właśnie poprzez walkę wręcz zakonnicy ci mogą w pełni stłumić koszmarne wspomnienia zamierzchłej przeszłości. Nawet członkowie drużyn broni ciężkiej, mający na polu bitwy zapewniać wsparcie reszcie towarzyszy, potrafią porzucić swe pozycje, aby zewrzeć się z wrogiem w walce wręcz. Członkowie Pierwszej Kompanii nie korzystający z pancerzy terminatorskich walczą zazwyczaj w drużynach szturmowych, a nie taktycznych, jak jest to przyjęte w innych zakonach. Cała 8. Kompania jest poświęcona tylko i wyłącznie szkoleniu specjalistów od walki bezpośredniej. Marines nie posiadający plecaków odrzutowych często korzystają z motocykli i Land Speederów. Dziesiąta Kompania, zwiadowcza, złożona jest z najmłodszych stażem członków zakonu. Nie mając jeszcze doświadczenia niezbędnego do kontrolowania żądzy krwi, wykorzystują każdą okazję do przeniknięcia na tyły wroga i skoczenia mu do gardeł. Pozostałe kompanie Krwawych Aniołów stosują się do wymogów Codex Astartes, chociaż wiele transporterów opancerzonych poddawanych jest modyfikacjom polegającym na podrasowaniu napędu, zaś Baal Predator ma dodatkowe podwójne działa. Wyższe szczeble hierarchii zakonnej posiadają kilka specyficznych funkcji niespotykanych w innych formacjach Adeptus Astartes. Należą do nich: *'Kapłani Sanguiniusa', strażnicy świętej krwi Skrzydlatego Ojca i lekarze polowi wykonujący w ogniu walki zbawienne transfuzje krwi rannym braciom. *'Gwardia Honorowa', elitarna grupa żołnierzy zakonnych, stanowiących straż przyboczną najwyższych rangą oficerów Krwawych Aniołów. Członkowie tej prestiżowej jednostki rozpoznawani są po złotych hełmach. *Krwawe Anioły znane są z własnej wersji Drednota, zwanej Furioso i stworzonej przez Zbrojmistrzów Zakonu tysiące lat temu w celu zaspokojenia nienasyconej żądzy krwi u braci uwięzionych na zawsze w zimnym mroku sarkofagów. Dwa potężne energetyczne szpony Furioso stanowią śmiertelnie niebezpieczną broń i znane są przypadki rozprucia za ich pomocą nawet adamantytowego pancerza Land Raidera. *Ostatnią jednostką specjalną Krwawych Aniołów jest oddział złożony z braci zakonnych chorujących na Czarny Gniew. Nieszczęśnicy ci wcielani są do Kompanii Śmierci i tworzą wyjątkowo nieprzewidywalną na polu walki formację uderzeniową. Rekrutacja thumb|366px|Kolejni z rekrutów otrzymują dar i przekleństwo.Kroniki głoszą, że Imperator wyselekcjonował grupę najlepszych wojowników Sanguiniusa i zabrał ich ze sobą tworząc nowy Legion Kosmicznych Marines. Wybrańcy zostali poddani specjalistycznej operacji połączonej z wszczepieniem fragmentów DNA Prymarchy. Wojownicy pozostawieni na Baalu Secundus otrzymali świętą misję strzeżenia ludzkiego gatunku na tej nieprzyjaznej planecie i dbania o wychowywanie kolejnych generacji wojowników znających imperialne Credo. W efekcie ich pracy Anioły po dziś dzień rekrutują swych aspirantów na księżycach Baala. Chcący udowodnić swą wartość ochotnicy muszą brać udział w morderczych grach i turniejach, walcząc ze sobą oraz wrogim otoczeniem. Zwyczaje te wprowadzono wkrótce po utworzeniu Legionu i trwają w niezmienionej formie do dziś. Turnieje urządza się raz na pięćdziesiąt lat, a ich rozpoczęcie wieszczą przelatujące nad osadami Thunderhawki. Aspiranci muszą dostać się do miejsca zmagań na własną rękę, co oznacza konieczność pokonania setek mil pustyń, skoki z górskich klifów na Skrzydłach Aniołów, przeprawę przez kaniony pełne ognistych skorpionów oraz Wodopoja - płynnej formy życia wysysającej wilgoć z każdej żywej ofiary. Wyprażone słońcem szczątki aspirantów uśmierconych przez okrutną naturę znaczą trasy marszu ochotników. Po dotarciu do miejsca igrzysk przyszli rekruci rozpoczynają walki gladiatorów przywodzące na myśl swą skalą turnieje organizowane w Ultramarze. Tylko najlepsi wojownicy uchodzą z nich z życiem. Kiedy wskutek selekcji spośród ochotników zostaje wyodrębniona grupa około pięćdziesięciu mężczyzn, wchodzą oni na pokłady Thunderhawków i odlatują, by uczestniczyć w następnym etapie werbunku. Pozostali ochotnicy wracają do swych społeczności lub strzegą miejsca igrzysk do czasu następnego turnieju. Wybrani aspiranci przewożeni są do monastyru Aniołów na Baalu, gdzie oglądają cuda odbierające im dech i mowę. Kiedy maszerują przed frontem swych przyszłych braci i towarzyszy broni, po raz pierwszy w pełni świadomi są ogromu różnic pomiędzy sobą i Marines. Skażony klimat księżyców Baala wywiera negatywny efekt na mieszkańców tych ciał niebieskich. Wielu aspirantów nosi skazy dotychczasowego życia, konsekwencje śmiercionośnego pocałunku radioaktywności. Są często zdeformowani, karłowaci lub niedożywieni, o skórze pokrytej plamami i naroślami. Stojący przy nich Marines stanowią jaskrawy kontrast i ideał piękna dzięki swym potężnym sylwetkom, gładkiej skórze, śnieżnobiałym zębom. Aspiranci trafiają do Wielkiej Kaplicy, gdzie przez trzy noce i dni bez ustanku odbywają czuwanie. Niektórzy pomimo heroicznych wysiłków usypiają - usuwa się ich z kaplicy i nikt nie wie, jaki spotyka ich los. Dostatecznie wytrwali doczekują chwili, w której kapłani Sanguiniusa wstępują do kaplicy. Ci otaczani głębokim szacunkiem Marines pełnią rolę apotekariuszy zakonu, ale w przypadku Krwawych Aniołów noszą w sobie dodatkowe posłannictwo. Oficerowie ci strzegą krwi samego Sanguiniusa, podawanej aspirantom w małych pucharach po zakończeniu czuwania. Wypity specyfik wprawia rekrutów w stan śmierci klinicznej, podczas której przenoszeni są do Apothecarionu celem chirurgicznego wszczepienia organów progenoidalnych. Po udanej operacji pacjenci trafiają do Auli Sarkofagów. Śpiewający Credo Vitae serwitorzy umieszczają wewnątrz tej gigantycznej katedry ciała uśpionych ochotników, skrywając je w złotych sarkofagach dwukrotnie większych od normalnego mężczyzny. Pacjenci podłączeni zostają do systemów podtrzymywania życia i płyty sarkofagów pieczętuje się pozostawiając je zamknięte na okres jednego roku. Wielu rekrutów umiera w trakcie tego etapu werbunku. Organizmy niektórych odrzucają progenoidy jako ciało obce - ich losu lepiej nie opisywać. Pozostali rosną szybko powiększając swe proporcje, chociaż czasami zdarza się, że aspirant powraca ze śpiączki przed czasem i egzystuje w klaustrofobicznej ciemności sarkofagu do chwili zerwania pieczęci, przeistaczając się w katatonika lub szaleńca. Jeśli proces unifikacji DNA ochotników i progenoidów przebiega pomyślnie, ich organizmy nabierają masy mięśniowej, a dodatkowe organy stopniowo rozpoczynają pracę. Znajdujący się w śpiączce aspiranci są w międzyczasie dręczeni dziwnymi snami zawierającymi wspomnienia samego Sanguiniusa. W ten sposób esencja Patriarchy przenika umysły jego sukcesorów, odciskając wieczne piętno na ich osobowości i w pamięci. Kiedy aspiranci opuszczają w końcu sarkofagi, w niczym nie przypominają mężczyzn sprzed roku, wybrańców przywiezionych z Baala Secundus. Są wysocy i masywnie zbudowani, ich ciała emanują charakterystyczną urodą boskiego ojca, zmysły mają niezwykle wrażliwe i wyostrzone. W ten sposób kończą pierwszy krok na długiej drodze do miana Kosmicznego Marine. Ich pierwszym przydziałem jest 10. Kompania Zwiadu. Dopiero po służbie w tej jednostce stają się pełnoprawnymi Marines. Dar Guillimana thumb|230px|Orędownik Krwawych AniołówRoboute Guilliman i Arcymagos Belisarius Cawl dotarli do Baala z niezwykłym darem. Przebudzeni z komnat okrętu Cawla, Fregaty Zar-Quaesitor, setki Kosmicznych Marines Primaris dołączyło do ostatecznego oczyszenia planety z stad Tyranidów. Ci świetni żołnierze nosili barwy Krwawych Aniołów, Krwiopijców i Rozrywaczy Ciał i wielu innych Zakonów. Byli dziedzictwem wspaniałych Prymarchów i wzmacniali adoptowane Zakony, gdy te potrzebowały tego najbardziej. Uczniowie Sanguiniusa zaakceptowali szybko i z radością posiłki i technologię Cawla, dzięki której będą wstanie rekrutować i tworzyć kolejnych braci Primaris. Doktryny militarne Krwawe Anioły generalnie przestrzegają zasad walki zawartych w Codex Astartes. Niestety nie można liczyć na takie ich zdyscyplinowanie w bitwie, jakie wykazują Mroczne Anioły czy Ultramarines ponieważ genetyczne piętno potrafi zmienić w jednej chwili najlepszego taktyka w ogarniętego szałem berserkera. Czarny Gniew zagraża każdemu Marine uczestniczącemu w walce, bez względu na to, czy jest on operatorem broni ciężkiej czy kierowcą Vindicatora. Dlatego właśnie nigdy nie sposób przewidzieć, czy garnizon Krwawych Aniołów zdoła zabezpieczyć zajmowane pozycje, czy też opuści je w bezrozumnej szarży na wroga. Do tej pory wielokrotnie skaza ta doprowadzała do zmasakrowania zaskoczonych adwersarzy, a jednym z bardziej znanych przypadków jest szturm na Tempestorę, gdzie nieliczne Anioły uderzyły na przeciwnika z tak dziką furią, iż przełamały jego pozycje obronne i uchwyciły przyczółek wbrew skrajnie pesymistycznym prognozom imperialnych sztabowców. Mówi się, że to właśnie fanatyzm Aniołów stał się przyczyną wielu ich olśniewających sukcesów w trakcie III Wojny o Armageddon, ale też spowodował on głęboką nieufność ze strony innych formacji wojskowych Imperium. Barwy Anioły malują zwykle swoje pancerze wspomagane na kolor krwistej czerwieni, z czarnym godłem zakonu i odpowiednim kolorem przynależności do danego oddziału. Orzeł na piersi przeważnie jest żółty, złoty lub biały. Kolory hełmów zależą od pozycji, stopnia danego Marine w oddziale. Czerwone są dla oddziałów taktycznych, niebieskie dla Dewastatorów i żółte dla Oddziałów Szturmowych. Członkowie Pierwszej Kompanii mają zawsze złote hełmy. Z kolei Kronikarze noszą niebieskie pancerze z lewym naramiennikiem pomalowanym na czerwono. Kompania Śmierci nosi czarne pancerze z czerwonymi krzyżami, symbolizującymi ich poświęcenie dla Sanguiniusa. Symbolem Zakonu jest kropla krwi obramowana białymi skrzydłami. Kiedy stosuje się je na pancerzu jest wystylizowane i pomalowane na czarno. Dla odróżnienia u sierżantów jest ono żółte. Gwardia Honorowa zaś jako godła używa czarnej czaszki, weterani oddziałów szturmowych noszą zaś białe czaszki zamiast zwyczajowego godła. Charakterystyczne Pojazdy Pojazdy używane tylko przez Krwawe Anioły i ich Zakony Sukcesorskie: * Baal Predator * Drednot Furioso * Drednot Kompani Śmierci * Drednot Kronikarza Znane Krwawe Anioły *Sanguinius - Prymarcha Legionu Krwawych Aniołów *Raldoron *Dante - Mistrz Zakonu *Sanguinor *Corbulo - Wysoki Kapłan *Mephiston - Władca Śmierci, Naczelny Kronikarz *Astorath Mroczny - Wysoki Kapelan i Odkupiciel Straconego *Lemartes - Kapelan *Erasmus Tycho - Kapitan 3. Kompani, poległy pod Ulem Tempestora. Znane Zakony Suckesorskie * IMG 20190606 191618.jpg|Enkarminowe Anioły Sangwinowe Anioły.png|Sanguniowe Anioły Rozrywacz Ciał.png|Rozrywacze Ciał Karminowe Anioły.png|Karminowe Ostrza Cynobrowe Anioły.png|Cynobrowe Anioły Krwiopijcy.png|Krwiopijcy Rycerze Kielicha.png|Rycerze Kielicha IMG_20190606_190944.jpg|Żałobnicy Enkarminowe Anioły (ang. Angels Encarmine) – mało zakonów Kosmicznych Marines jest tak aktywnych jak Enkarminowe Anioły. Zawsze są w trakcie kampanii, więc ich szeregi są zawsze w pełnej sile, problem pogłębiony jest przez fakt, że Kompania Śmierci zawsze jest martwiąco duża. Częste braki w żołnierzach Enkarminowe Anioły wynagradzają zapałem czym zdobywają sobie szacunek zarówno planetarnych gubernatorów jak i mistrzów innych Zakonów. *Sangwinowe Anioły (ang. Angels Sanguine) – historia Sangwinowych Aniołów jest długa i chwalebna. Odniosły wiele kluczowych zwycięstw przeciwko horrorom z Oka Grozy. Ale dlaczego karzą swoim braciom bitewnym nie pokazywać twarzy i nie zdejmować hełmu kiedy dookoła są inne Imperialne siły. I dlaczego Librarius zakonu jest dwa razy większy niż u innych zakonów sukcesorskich Krwawych Aniołów? *Rozrywacze Ciał (ang. Flesh Tearers) – krwawy szał Rozrywaczy Ciał jest niesławny tak jak brutalne zabójstwa podobno wykonane przez ich braci bitewnych. Mocne podziały pomiędzy Rozrywaczami Ciał i resztą ludzkości powodują, że większość Imperialnych dowódców akceptuje pomoc zakonu tylko w najbardziej niesprzyjających okolicznościach. Ich brutalność osiąga czasem niezwykle wysoki poziom co spowodowało dowodzenie Inkwizycji w Zakonie. *Karminowe Ostrza (ang. Carmine Blades) – zakon początkowo znany był jako Miecze Haldrothu i nie był uznany za zakon sukcesorski Krwawych Aniołów aż do późnego M41. Przemianowany na Karminowe Ostrza niechętnie przyjął tradycje Krwawych Aniołów. Ich nowo sformowano Kapłani Sanguinusa ciągle walczą żeby ograniczyć najgorsze wojownicze tradycje zakonu. Pomimo barbarzyńskich praktyk Karminowe Ostrza okazały się wytrzymałe i skuteczne. *Cynobrowe Anioły (ang. Angels Vermillion) – jako jedyne z zakonów sukcesorskich Krwawych Aniołów unikają kontaktu z bratnimi Zakonami, wybierając znoszenie przekleństwa w samotności i izolacji. Ich bitwy są okryte sekretem i kiedykolwiek się pojawią się w Imperialnych nagraniach ich osiągnięcia są przykładem dla innych. Komandor Dante odmawia wszelkich odwołań do nawiązania bliższych kontaktów z tajemniczym Zakonem sukcesorskim. *Krwiopijcy (ang. Blood Drinkers) – zamiast zaprzeczać żądzy krwi, która odbija się w ich duszach, Krwiopijcy przyjmują ją i wykorzystują Czerwone Pragnienie w bitwie i praktykują krwawe rytuały na i poza polem bitwy. Ta akceptacja swojej natury daje Krwiopijcom unikalną kontrolę nad ich wadą i redukuje przypadki Czarnego Gniewu, ale w przyszłości okaże się czy to osiągnięcie nie przyniesie większych kosztów. *Rycerze Kielicha (ang. Knights of the Chalice) – Rycerze Kielicha są czystym zakonem Primaris wystawionym pierwszy raz w otwierających walkach Krucjaty Indomitus. Są słynni z ich agresywnych ataków z orbity, w których wystawiają dużą ilość drużyn Inceptorów, które opuszczają się z wysoka i zdobywają przyczółki. W połączeniu z destabilizującymi atakami drużyn Rozbójników Zakon pogrąża przeciwników w zamieszaniu pozwalającym na szybkie podbicie planety. *Żałobnicy (ang. Lamenters) – historia Żałobników jest burzliwa i napięta. Dwa razy byli na skraju zagłady, pierwszy raz w czasie wojny o Badab i drugi raz w bitwie z przerażającym horrorem Tyranidów. Za każdym razem przetrwali pomimo niestabilności genoziarna i ich Mistrz Zakonu twierdzi, że z każdą trudnością mogą się stać tylko silniejsi. Źródła *''Index Astartes II str. 2'' *''Codex Adeptus Astartes: Blood Angels (8. ed) str. 8-9, 11, 17-19, 42, 84'' Galeria Alatus_Cadere_-_Winged_Droplet.jpg|Znak zakonu BA scout.jpg|Zwiadowca Krwawych Aniołów BA_Assault.jpg|Szturmowy Marines Krwawych Aniołów 362px-Sanguinary_Guard.jpg|Członek Gwardii Sanguiniusa 435px-BloodAngelsTerminator.jpg|Terminator Krwawych Aniołów z Szponami Energetycznymi 347px-BA_Drop_Pod.jpg|Kapsuła Desantowa Krwawych Aniołów 640px-BA_Thunderhawk_Gunship.jpg|Kanonierka Thunderhawk Krwawych Aniołów 640px-BA_Land_Raider_Achilles.jpg|Land Raider Achilles Krwawych Aniołów 640px-BA_MKV_Land_Raider_Helios.jpg|Land Raider Helios Krwawych Aniołów BA_Pred_Destr_'Belsarius_Fury'.jpg|Predator Destruktor Krwawych Aniołów Szturmowi mairnes podcza walki.jpg|Szturmowi Marines Krwawych Aniołów Moriar_the_Chosen.jpg|Drednot kompani śmierci Szturmowi mairnes podcza walki.jpg|Szturmowi Marines Krwawych Aniołów tumblr_maqjubuKhZ1reddxr3so1_1280.jpg|Taktyczny Marine Krwawych Aniołów tumblr_maqjubuKhZ1rexr3so1_128dd0.jpg|Taktyczny Marine Krwawych Aniołów Moriar_the_Chosen.jpg|Drednot kompani śmierci -P.jpg|ładniejszy Krwawy Anioł Kompani śmierci 400px-Dante_book_cover.jpg|Komandor Dante - Mistrz Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów IMG_20190604_170154.jpg IMG_20190604_191616.jpg Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Krwawe Anioły Kategoria:W BUDOWIE